Opposites in love
by shehasfeels
Summary: What happens when Mark and Jack are place in an unlikely situation? Will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

"Pass your assignment up," the teacher said.

"Oh, shit," Jack whispered to himself.

"Did you forget it again?," said Mark.

"No, I just forgot to do it. Here, hand me your paper real quick" Jack said.

"No! You always do this. This is becoming a problem. Unlike you, I do not have that problem," Mark said.

"Oh, you think you have no problems. Everyday you walk in here like Mr. Big Shot, then you show of your muscles," he said as his voice was getting louder.

"Well at least I have something to show off," Mark said.

The teacher noticed them. He walked up to their desks and said, "What is going on?"

"It's nothing, like the size of Mark's brain," said Jack.

"Alright, you want to go. At least I will win because I have muscles and abs! Unlike you," Mark said.

"Oh, it's on," yelled Jack!

"Alright! Jack and Mark, in my office now," the teacher said angrily. Mark follows Jack to the office. The teacher closes the door. "What is the problem this time? And don't say that you were joking around! This is the third time this week!"

Quickly, Mark said, "Jack forgot to do his homework and tried to put his name on my assignment."

The teacher sighed and then said, "So, this is about some middle-school problem crap. I am tired of this. If this is the real reason why, then you two are going to do everything together."

"NO! Mr. Dier, you can't be serious," Jack said.

"Since this was about sharing the assignment, you guys will be doing assignments, projects, and tests together. And I don't want to see only one person doing the work. Both of you will agree on everything in this class," the teacher replied.

"I can't work with this guy. He doesn't do anything," said Mark.

"You think I'm the problem. You just look down upon me," Jack said.

"See, you guys already have one thing in common," Mr. Dier said. He opened the door and left. Mark and Jack followed and went back to their seats. "Thank you for waiting patiently". He opened his book and then quickly closed it. "You know what? Instead of doing a test about _Romeo and Juliet_ , you guys will do a project on it. This project is not going to be a slideshow, but a reenactment of a scene. You can have three to five people in a group. There should be four groups then, since the only two-person group is Mark and Jack."

"Are you serious?," Jack whispered to himself.

Mark leaned towards Jack and said, "I'm Romeo."

"Fine, as long as I don't have to kiss you," Jack said.

"Now, since there might be most groups doing the same scene, I will pick the scene for each group. Let us start with Mark and Jack, " Mr. Dier said. He numbered the scenes and grabbed a pair of dice. He rolled. "This should be interesting. You guys have the final scene. Good luck to you both."

"Oh, isn't that just great," said Mark.

As the teacher was giving the other groups their scenes, Jack grabbed the book and started writing notes on the last scene. Mark noticed him. He was shocked and said to Jack, "Wow! You actually are doing the work right away."

Jack leaned close to Mark and whispered to him, "Well, I actually like this play. Also, I don't want you to do all the work. I know that it can be stressful on you."

"Thanks Jack! That is really nice to say," said Mark.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was looking at the clock. He saw that there were only two minutes left of class until the weekend. Mr. Dier was going over the layout of the project. Less than a minute left. Jack started counting down, "59...58...57...56..."

Mr. Dier could hear Jack counting. He looked at the clock and noticed the time. So Mr. Dier said, "Since we don't have much time left, we will work on the project all next week in class." The bell rang just in time.

Mark went to his locker to grab his books. He saw that Felix was closing his locker. Felix waved at him and he waved back. Felix came to Mark's locker. "I can't wait for your scene with Jack. I bet that Jack is wondering if he can be the narrator. Am I right," he said, trying to keep a straight face.

Mark rolled his eyes. He knew what Felix was thinking. He wasn't in the mood to talk about this, so he kept his mouth shut. He closed his locker and walked past him.

As Felix was catching up with Mark, he said, "So...can you give me a ride? Is Jack coming? I heard you guys talking about working on the project at your house."

Mark sighed, "Yeah, I can give you a ride. Jack has to just grab his things. Oh! Here he is!" Mark never noticed how Jack is the same height as him; maybe taller.

Jack brushed back his luscious green hair. He smiled at both of them. He figured that Felix was taking a ride from Mark. He didn't care but yet he did. Jack doesn't like how Felix hangs out with Mark like every weekend. Yet, he didn't want to intervene.

Mark saw Mariza and nudged Felix. Felix calls her over and asks, "Can you give me a ride? These guys are boring! Plus, who knows how long until they start arguing."

"Hey! We are not boring," Mark said as he put his arm around Jack's shoulder. "Mariza! I think you need a new boyfriend!"

"Nah, I like this one. He is a keeper," she said. Then, she said goodbye to Mark and Jack. She followed Felix to the car.

Jack's body felt strange when Mark placed his arm on Jack's shoulder. He didn't like the feeling. So, he pushed Mark's arm off his shoulder. Mark immediately apologized. Jack knew that the tension is awkward between them. The complete silence didn't help the matter.

"So...can we go?," Jack asked as he was looking at his phone. "I kind of want to get started on this right away."

"Yeah, come on. My car is not that far away. If we are lucky, it might start the first time.

They arrive at Mark's house. Jack hasn't been at his house since they were in kindergarten. Jack remembers when they would play robots vs. aliens in the backyard. Jack would always be the robot. Jack thinking about the memories gave him a warm feeling inside.

They both got out of the car and went inside. "You can leave your coat and shoes here," Mark said as he was taking his shoes off. Jack did as followed.

They both walked to the dining room table. Jack grabbed his notes out of his backpack and said, "So, I have written down some tips for us about our scene."

"Wow, can I see them!," said Mark. He looked at what Jack wrote down. Mark was shocked. It was detailed. Jack _really_ does like Shakespeare. Then he noticed something that he couldn't understand. He showed it to Jack.

"Oh, it is a tip for me. So when we have to be close, I have to remind myself to have good breath," Jack said as he lunged his body towards Mark to show him. Jack's breath made a small fog on Mark's glasses.

"I see what you mean," Mark whispered. His hands started to get clammy. His nerves took over his body. "Your breath smells good," he added in a crackling voice.

"Thanks! Nice voice voice there," Jack replied, that made Mark smile. Jack loves the way Mark's smile can cheer him up; even on his worst days. Jack felt that feeling in his body again. The tingling sensation traveled from his fingers to his toes. This feeling was controlling him. He saw Mark's lips and wanted to "mark" his lips on his. He was about to lean in but then he heard a noise; like someone was coming in the door.

"My mom must be coming in," Mark said as he stepped back and went into the kitchen. "So...um...what do you want to drink? I have some water and...stuff," he added. Suddenly, his mom walked in. She said hello to Mark and Jack.

"Well, Jack, I haven't seen you here in awhile. What are you guys doing? Homework?," she asked them.

"Yeah, just homework, mom," Mark said as him and both looked at each other.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack! I haven't seen you since you were little. Are you staying for dinner," she asked.

"Um...no. Actually, I should get home before my mom calls," he said nervously. He grabbed his bag. He didn't want the feeling to come back again.

"Do you want me to drive you home," asked Mark.

"No, it's fine. My house is only a couple houses from here. We can work on the project later in class," said Jack. Then he waved goodbye and left.

Mark followed him, but he stopped when Jack turned the corner. He stopped because he remembered the feeling. The feeling he experienced before his mom came in. And then, the feeling of awkwardness afterwards. What would he even say. _That he likes him?_ But yet, the feelings can't stop. They overpower him, like big waves crashing itself on him. He started following him again. He turned the corner and saw Jack's vibrant green hair. He yelled at Jack.

Jack turned around. "What the fuck, Mark? What do you want?," yelled Jack. He saw Mark running towards him. Mark was panting when he got to Jack. "I told you that…"

Before Jack could finish his sentence, Mark leaned in and locked lips with Jack's. Mark liked the touch of Jack's soft lips on his. The feeling came back to him, but it was different. It felt warm.

Jack had the same feeling in him. This time, Jack didn't step back. Instead, he added force and movement to his lips. He enjoyed the moment. Then Mark stepped back.

"Sorry, I...just…," said Mark. then he turned around and started running back to his house. On his way home, a smile formed on his face.

"He had a minty breath," Jack whispered to himself. Then he turned around and walked up his steps to the house. Before he opened the door, he smiled. The feeling was back.

"Before you guys get in your groups, I have something to say. Remember that you have this **whole** week to work on it. So, you your time **wisely** ," said Mr. Dier.

"Mr. Dier? What happens if a group finishes early?," Jack asked to him.

"For the groups who finish early, you guys will present them later in the week," he replied to the whole class. He noticed that Jack and Mark were starting to actually get along. They weren't yelling or arguing at each other.

The class got into their groups. Mark and Jack quietly worked together. There was an awkward silence between them. They haven't spoken to each other since what happened on Friday.

"So...um...do you want to talk about what happened on Friday?," Jack asked quietly yo Mark. He saw Mark's face get bright red.

"Listen, I don't regret it. Can...we talk about this after school? Please? Meet me at my locker," Mark whispered to Jack. This was serious.

To be continued...


End file.
